Brothers Through Everything
by LadyKharis
Summary: I do not own ANY Sonic characters, Sega does. I do not own Werehog Sonic, Sega does. Brotherly bonding plus possessive/protective Werehog!Sonic. I adore their brotherly bond and Tails is one of my favorite characters, just to cute! Will be posting a sequel if I get enough reviews and likes...though will probably post anyway some time...Thanks!
1. Chase

Of Fear and Family Ch. 1

He was only 8 years old, and despite being a genius child he still had all the fears and insecurities that came from his young age. Most of his friends often forgot how young he truly was due to his vast array of knowledge and technical know-how...

He thought it was the end, as the small child panted, stumbled, and ran. His eyesight was blurred, though from the rain or his own tears he could no longer tell. His feet hurt, bare and unprotected from the harsh rocks and branches that covered the forest floor. Why was this happening?

His whole body throbbed, and he knew without a doubt that his arm was broken and one of his tails was sprained, disabling him from flying the skies to escape the terror he found himself in. The small body was littered with scratches, just deep enough that each drew a thin sliver of his crimson life source. How long ago was it that he had escaped from Doctor Eggman's fortress, who was chaos-bent on wanting to examine and experiment on the two-tailed fox kit? Wanting to know where his brain capacity came from, along with his genetic mutation.

He held back a whimper as the bone chilling howls came from behind him, ever seeping into his mind to haunt his nightmares for weeks to come, if he lived that long. His escape was all a blur to him, as his memories of just why he was alone and running in terror from his pursuer resurfaced to the forefront.

 _*Flash back*_

 _It had been only a few months since they had restored the planet to normal, after the fiasco with Dark Gaia and Eggman. Sonic had been acting differently, a bit more on edge and animalistic compared to normal. He was still his easy-going, adventurous and cocky self, but he...was more possessive of his close friends, and a bit more ruthless when he fought. No one else seemed to notice...perhaps Amy and Knuckles had, but they dealt with the changes in their own ways._

 _Tails had noticed the quickest though, as he and Sonic were practically inseparable. At first it was small, he would make notes vaguely in his mind that Sonic stood a bit closer to him than usual. Or Sonic would suddenly check up on him often if Tails had been shut away in his workshop alone. Sonic also had a shorter temper when it came around that somebody was bullying the young kit, and it took Tails calling the others in desperation to help get Sonic to calm down._

 _Sonic had also become strange in the fact that he often took in Tails scent, though Tails himself was unaware of this fact. When the kit fell asleep, Sonic would also gather the child up into his arms and hold him, or bring him to Sonic's own bed and cuddled the kit close to his chest as he slept._

 _So it was that one day, feeling a little over-pressured by his suddenly more affectionate older brother that Tails had snuck out of their shared home into the forest for some relaxation and peace. He was feeling overwhelmed. Everyone in town and neighboring towns often came to him to either want an autograph, pester him about the hero-Sonic, or wanted the 8-year old genius to fix something or another for them. The President had G.U.N create a website for the heroic duo for when emergencies came up, the two would know about it right away if G.U.N couldn't contain it or if it was an issue they didn't want to deal with. Instead it had given everyone on Mobius their address and it never got better._

 _Tails had used his superior knowledge to take down the site immediately after the first week, but the damage had already been done. And it was there, in that forest where he was captured by surprise as he was lost in his reflections by the devious Doctor._

 _What happened next was a horror in itself, as the child was starved, weakened by paralyzing medicines and poisons injected harshly into his blood stream. The doctor fed him just enough to barely survive, and subjugated him to grueling tests and experiments, just short of slicing the child open. It was because of Eggman that one of his tails were sprained, close to the breaking point. This treatment had gone on for about a week and a half, perhaps longer as the kit never got to see outside and not once ever saw a clock to tell the passage of time. It was on the night of a full moon he couldn't see, when it happened...Tails awoke to the sounds of explosions, the shattering of metal and...Eggman's own terrified screams and the darkest, scariest growling the child had ever heard. And Tails had heard a lot of scary growls during his adventures with Sonic._

 _The wall closest to him exploded, the shrapnel slicing his bruised and battered flesh as a larger piece smacked his arm, causing him to cry out as he felt the bone snap. Through the debris and dust he saw it, a large, hairy creature he thought he would never witness again._

 _Sonic in his Werehog form._

 _At first Tails wanted to call out in relief at the familiar sight, but his words stilled in his throat with a painfully choking gasp. The werehog looked...feral...wild. He couldn't see the familiar light of Sonic's personality within the dangerously glinting green orbs of his eyes. He wasn't to sure as the sight was still a bit blurry, but the thick fur also seemed to be darker in color, along with a dark aura that radiated away from the werehog's body. Before the beast could get any closer, another of Eggman's battle machines attacked it, and the teary blue eyed boy used that chance to escape._

 _Following the destruction, Tails found the broken down wall that led outside into the cool night air. Judging from what he could see from what appeared to be a full moon, it was still early in the night, perhaps around 8pm. Weak and struggling to stay up on his shaking legs, Tails hesitated before sprinting into the forest. His motivation? The terrible howl that wasn't very far behind him...and gaining fast. The beginning of the rain and ominous thunder didn't help as a storm came rolling from out of nowhere either._

*Flashback End*


	2. Caught

*Sonics P.O.V* Ch. 2

I honestly couldn't blame Tails for running, I must have been quite the sight to see!We had all thought I would never again return to this form after Chip and Dark Gaia had been sealed back away into the planets core, but I knew otherwise. I could feel it, shifting and growing just beneath the surface. It had become a part of me, and I accepted it easily as I could feel no dark intentions growing from it.

In fact, it helped me settle some issues I had been having for a while now, and release a bit of my emotions that I used to keep tightly locked away in the back of my mind. I was both a Hedgehog and a Werehog now, coexisting in balance within one form. I loved the unbridled freedom that came with the merge.

Amy...Amy Rose. Just her name made me feel lighter than the winds and a smile want to form on my face. When she wasn't acting like a crazed fangirl, she was the sweetest, cutest girl in the world to me, and one day I was going to make her my mate. Though...I wasn't going to let on that I was...I wanted some peace, thank you!

Tails...ah Tails...my adorable, sweet, and innocent little brother who I was currently having to chase down. He was so young, so small, more so now that I was in my Werehog form. I had found and...pretty much adopted the kid when he was only 4 years old, far to young to be on his own. I did my best to raise him, and he melded in pretty well with my fast paced life style and crime-fighting. But I always regretted that he was forced to grow up so quickly like I was, and as I grew more accustomed to the merge with the Werehog inside I began to see him more as family than as I did before. If our ages weren't so close together, I'd dare say he was like my own child in a sense. He was my small, baby brother and despite how strong he always was, I knew how fragile he truly was...he was mine...My little brother...and Egghead was going to be getting another visit once I made sure Tails knew exactly where he belonged.

When I had found out he had been taken, it was hell on Mobius for me. It was like when my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, had been kidnapped when we were children so long ago ourselves. They were none the wiser that I had ran off to rescue Tails by myself. They were residing temporarily up on Angel Island with Knux and our mother, Queen Aleena, while our proper home was being rebuilt. They knew nothing of this form, and I planned to keep it that way. I don't think Mobius was ready for a crown Prince with a wild side like mine.

My mind seethed again as I thought about what I found when I went to save Tails from the Doctor. The encroaching night had allowed my initial transformation into the Werehog fueled more by my instincts and emotions, but when I saw the doctor in front of his computer, with vials of blood from the kit and data on the screen from what he had been doing...I lost it completely. I saw red. I was both Werehog...and Dark.

I ran mostly on instincts, and if the doctor wasn't a genius in his own right, his dead body would be hanging from my jaws in pieces right now instead of escaping to some other hidden base he had built, alive. I've never wanted to kill anyone before...but seeing him with the vials that I just knew was Tail's blood and from what I could understand on the screen behind him, well...instinct kicked in.

All I wanted...no...needed to do was gather my little brother close and protect him, hold him and care for him like I should have been doing all of his short life and protecting him from everything. If I could I would tuck him away in the safest place I could find and guard him, but even I knew that was -slightly- crazy and extreme.

But he was afraid of me, I could almost taste his terror in the air as I gave chase just as I could smell the tendrils of blood from his form and hear his small, whimpering cries. I could have caught him within seconds, but the run helped me to ease out of my rage that wanted me to hunt down Eggman and finish the job. I had tried to call out to him, but with my Werehog body being influenced by my negative feelings that had yet to disburse due to my rage completely, it came out as nothing but growls, barks, and howls.

At last I couldn't take it any more as I heard his cry, the smell of fresh blood from his wounds casing me to speed up and within seconds, was upon his tiny body with it pinned beneath my hands. The storm raging around us becoming nothing more than background noise.

*3rd Person P.O.V*

Tails cried out as the large Werehog finally pounced on him, pinning his small body beneath its own on the cold, wet, and unforgiving forest floor. He screamed, thrashed, and struggled in his weakened state against the larger body as his arm throbbed in excruciating pain along with his tails, pinned awkwardly to his sides as his belly scratched against the rocks and twigs of the ground. Tails could feel the mud and grime seeping into his soaked fur, making the many lacerations burn.

He couldn't form words, the terror to great. Was he going to die by the hands of his own big brother, now a monster? The Werehog was bigger than he remembered, now Tails looked much like a toddler against its heaving mass and that realization scared the kit even more.

As he turned his head, bleary and tear and terror stricken eyes trying to see the Werehog holding him down, the soft growling making his body shudder, he suddenly screamed. The Werehog was lowering its large muzzle down to him, jaws open and showing off everyone of its needle sharp fangs.

"S-Sonic! P-Please! D-Don't do this! Don't kill me!" Tails sobbed out, as he felt the teeth grazing the back of his neck. He felt Sonic hesitate, before the growls deepened again in almost an angry fashion. Tails squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the terrible pain he was sure to come...only to find himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck.

Sonic got on all fours, much like a wolf would as he held Tails securely in his jaws, though he was careful not to puncture the already weakened skin. Up close he could see all the damage that had been done to the sweet child, and his body rumbled in rage. He would never let something like this happen to the child again, not under his care. Past the smell of blood and tears from the quivering body he held, he could smell the terror seeping off of the soaked little body escalating, and Sonic eased his growls to a more comforting rumble.

Using his keen eyes with almost perfect night vision, along with his senses, Sonic sped off to find a place for him and the kit to rest and recuperate. The night was still long away from ending, and the storm didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon.


	3. Kept

*Sonic's POV*

It didn't take me long to find a cave up on the side of the mountain where we were. Eggman sure liked to build his bases in the hardest to reach places after all, though it never stopped us.

I went in and sniffed, and finding it nice and empty, I went further in. The cave was a rather long one with a few twists and turns, but eventually came to a dead end. At the very end against the wall I found something curious, a giant pile of hay that stretched from one side of the wall to the other. Another sniff confirmed that whoever had been here before, hadn't been back in years.

Now comes the fun part, I groaned mentally as I walked over and released the tiny, quivering kit onto the makeshift bed. He reacted instantly, flailing and crawling back away from me, burrowing into the large pile until I couldn't see him at all. I would have laughed had the situation not been what it was.

With a kick motion to take off my shoes - which I was always curious about, why did they change form with me?- I crawled up onto the pile and began digging around for my brother. The hay was dry, and to my delight, was warm and soft as I shifted it around before finding him, curled into a tight ball with his tails wrapped around his itty bitty body. "Oh Tails...come here..." I growled softly, as the very last of the negative energy left me in my normal Werehog state once more, giving me the ability to speak again. He flinched back when my large hands settled on him, though I pressed on and scooped him up and settled him instead on my lap.

He quivered and quaked, and I held him tight against my chest all wrapped up in my arms to help warm up his freezing body with my own. I knew that wasn't the reason he was shaking, but it would help a little. He practically disappeared underneath all my fur! It was so cute!

After a few seconds of holding him still, I sighed as I began the next step, urged by my more animalistic instincts now.

His scream nearly deafened me when I leaned down and began to lick him, and he began thrashing so hard that I had to roll and pin him beneath my body and the hay to keep him from hurting himself more! A few warning growls paralyzed him, and my heart broke when I saw the steady stream of tears. "Calm down, lil' bro. Your okay...your safe..." I purred quietly, trying to help him relax a little as I returned to the task at hand.

He tasted like mud, rain, and blood for obvious reasons as I cleaned him up, paying special attention to each and every little cut to make sure it wouldn't get infected later on during the night. Beneath that was a sweet taste of vanilla and something I couldn't place, something specifically and wholly Tails. He began to relax as I cleaned him up, which allowed me to pick him up and set him back on my lap to continue. Every whimper though I met with another growl, as I could see his eyes frantically darting around in the dark cave for a way to escape. He'll learn very soon that escape wasn't an option, not from this cave, and never from me.

*Tails POV*

I could see only slightly in the all encompassing darkness, so I was left only with my sense of smell, touch, and hearing. Sonic's fur was already mostly dry since he ran, and my own fur was getting cleaned by him...my cuts and all subjected to that thick muscle that caressed my tiny body. If I was honest, some primal part deep inside me enjoyed the cleaning, bringing with it a strange sense of peace and connection to the Werehog bathing me. It was overridden by my more logical mind though, as every time I whimpered, he growled. I had to find a way out, and fast! Sure..my big brother seemed to be in control mostly, but after what I witnessed, he could revert to a violent creature in seconds and I would be-and am-easy prey.

I whimpered again when he turned me around, so he could look me in the face as my front was brought against his belly. The rewarding growl made me shiver, and I yelped as that tongue landed against my face, cleaning it from both the muck and my own tears. When I peeked, I could see him focused completely on me, but I could see it was Sonic staring back at me through those shining emerald orbs. At that I could feel my body relax completely, despite my wishes. It was Sonic...not a crazed animal born from his form...it was my big brother...

The growls turned into a soft rumbling that I could only equate to a purr once my body went limp in his grasp, and he finished up the task of cleaning me. I was wet, sticky with saliva now, but I felt cleaner than I did with the muck and grime and blood. If I ever got home I was taking at least a two hour soak though!

I felt him lean back on the strange bedding of thick hay, and I found myself encased in thick fur as I was pulled against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around and securing me to him. It was far warmer...and I was so tired from my ordeal...maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt...and if I was lucky, I would wake up before him and could escape!

"I know what your thinking little buddy, and I would advise against it." He rumbled from above me as I felt him shift to get comfortable, his voice making his chest vibrate beneath me. I tensed again, scared and he laughed warmly, using one large hand to stroke and pet my head. "Calm down! Yeesh! You act like I'm going to eat you or something!" He said playfully, but got up and made me stare into his shocked and worried eyes when I began to tremble. "Woah...you...really think...Come on Tails! It's still me, not some crazed beast looking for a quick bite! I would never hurt you..."

He sounded so sad and dejected that it brought a fresh onslaught of tears to my cerulean eyes. "I'm...sorry...I'm sorry..." I whimpered, beginning to cry once more like the child I was. He brought me to his chest again, hugging me tightly though not enough to hurt. "Hey...it's okay...I can understand why you'd think that...I must have been pretty terrifying to see, huh? But I was..just so mad at what ol' Eggy did...your my baby brother, Miles. I'm going to make sure it never happens again, ok?" He swore, rubbing my head and back while holding me, rocking back and forth as if I was an infant.

The use of my real name was a bit of a shock to me, but it showed just how deeply Sonic cared and how seriously he was taking that promise. "Don't...be surprised...if I run though.." I admitted shamefully as a few yawns broken my sentence apart. I was painfully tired now, and could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Just because I could now officially confirm that it was my big brother holding me didn't mean I wasn't still terrified of what he was becoming...what he had become.

Last thing I could make out was a deep chuckle, both warm and foreboding as it held a trace of dangerous intent in it. "Then don't be surprised when I catch you.." He growled playfully, but even as I fell totally unconscious...I knew it was a deadly promise. My big brother would always protect me, and would always find me no matter where I was...whether I was running from him or not.


End file.
